


Heat

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taron Egerton fanficiton, Taron Egerton fic, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton request, Taron Egerton smut, Taron Egerton x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Request: “I love your smut, can you write a threesome with T and Rich plus female reader”A/N: Thank you so much for sending a request! I hope I satisfied your expectations although I can’t write threesomes. Please enjoy! :)
Kudos: 6





	Heat

Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you smiled as your eyes gazed upon your outfit for the gala. Being an artist, you've been to many of these types of events before. Meeting people that you don't know, and impressing others was never an issue to you, until tonight. Meeting Taron's best friend, Richard, was really nerve wracking, no matter how many times Taron assured you that everything would be fine. Richard was not only the man who saw Taron in his full glory, but he was also the man who was very important to Taron. You got to hear about their friendship blossoming over time of shooting Rocketman, but you never got to meet the Scottish lad due to your tight schedule. 

Taron's aroma began to creep into your bathroom as you began applying the finishing touches to your look. Clipping your last earring, you spray a dabble of your own cologne strapped your heels on. You wore a thin, black jumpsuit that hugged all your curves and you felt good wearing it. Confidence was never easy for you, but over the past year Taron was a big supporter on your mission to loving yourself. Twisting the doorknob to your shared bathroom, you walked out to see Taron adjusting his tie. He always looked breathtaking without even trying. He didn't notice you leaving so you snuck up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

“Hey baby," he smiled in the reflection of the mirror, "you look stunning," he inhaled the aroma surrounding you, "and you smell so delicious. He turned around in your arms and gently cupped your face as he leaned in. Your lips glided together in a small, sweet kiss. You could taste his hunger and you just knew you would be rewarded later tonight. 

"How come you always get cheeky before events?" you giggle, tapping his nose.

"You can't blame me when you always look so sexy before these kinds of things," he trailed off as he pulled your hair back and left kisses along your neck. You let out a small moan but lightly pushed Taron back.

“As much as I would rather stay in tonight, we need to get going. I'm already nervous about meeting Richard and I don't want to be late," you say, grabbing your clutch and getting a last look at yourself and feeling pleased. 

"I think you're more exciting seeing Richard than you are about being with me," he teased. 

"Don't be ridiculous." you playfully rolled your eyes and Taron tagged along behind you down the staircase of your shared flat. You made it to the door and made your way into your cab. Taron laced your fingers and snuggled his face into your neck once you two were seated

"You smell so sweet...bet you taste just as good." he whispered, gently biting into your skin. You grabbed his face up to yours and quickly distracted him by connecting your lips together. You captured his bottom lip with yours and bit down while you palmed him through his trousers. This caused him to suck in a harsh breath and you noticed his eyes turn darker.

"Please, let's try to behave. We're almost there." you notice, looking outside the window as the traffic becomes denser. He quietly whines into your neck and leaves a small kiss before he retracts into his side of the seat and laces your fingers together. The rest of the ride to downtown London was in comfortable silence.

-

So many people recognized Taron and tore him apart from your side. After going to these events a few times before with him, you've gotten used to it. You just stood behind and jumped in the conversation when you thought was appropriate. Tonight was another charity event that Taron attended a few times a year. His generous heart and sincerity are one of the few things that made you fall for him. Your attention was diverted to your left when Taron's eyes peaked up.

"Mate!" Taron clung to tall, lean man, who you instantly recognized as Richard. He wore a simple black suit, almost same as Taron's. His smile was from ear to ear and your heart soared as you saw the two hug. Your heart rated picked up as you immediately widened your smile and pushed your hand out to shake his hand.

"Hello Richard, it's so nice to finally meet you!" you beamed as his eyes diverted to yours.

"Hello love, I've heard so many things about you." he said, ignoring your hand and pulling you into a hug. This instantly calmed your nerves and you began to feel comfortable around him.

"I've always wanted to meet the person who kept Taron up all night with giggles," you joked and looked from Taron's lifted grin back to Richard's eyes.

"I'm only half to blame. Taron here has a wicked sense of humor some nights." he winked at Taron and shared a few giggles between the three of you. You felt Taron's hand rest to the middle of your back

"I can only imagine the half of it," you joked again but your short conversation was ended once the host of the event announced to take our seats.

-

The entire night was full of laughter and a few shedded tears. You were so happy that Richard was even better as he was put out to be. He was interested in art and you two were both Geminis. The drinks along with the dinner made you feel so at ease near him and you were so happy to consider Richard a friend now. Taron chipped into the conversation from time to time, but his eyes told another story. You would steal a few glances from him, and his pupils felt icy cold. You rubbed your hand along his thigh to assure him everything was okay. Richard was indeed a big distraction tonight, but maybe it was a good thing. Taron looked delicious tonight with his cleanly trimmed face and the tight trousers around his thighs. You really tried to keep yourself behaved before you would pull him into the nearest bathroom.

The night was soon to be ending and you and Taron decided to leave a little early before traffic picked up once more. Richard was called upon another friend and you and Taron exchanged glances, noticing the desperation in your eyes.

"I haven't had a second alone with you since he arrived, do I need to excuse myself to leave you two alone?" his sharp tone surprised you. Taron was excited for you to meet Richard as much as you were.

"We've just connected really well. It's rare when that happens so quickly," you innocently defended yourself. His jaw clenched as he put one arm around your waist and the other shoved in his pocket. You stood on your toes and leaned into his ear.

"Please know that Richard has just been distracting me so I wouldn't have gotten on my knees under that table..." you say while gripping onto his bicep. His eyes pierce into yours and you watch him swallow his breath.

"Car. Now." he urged quickly. You snickered as you two snuck away from the party and you felt bad for leaving Richard without saying goodbye. Your wrist was being tugged from Taron's hand and he gently shoved you into the cab. He assisted the driver with the address and quickly shut the small curtains to keep things a little private. Taron's hands were instantly on you, pulling your waist to his as close as he could. Roughly grabbing his face, you attacked his lips without warning. A little moan hummed from the back of his throat and you could already feel yourself getting wet. He shoved his tongue in your mouth and fought for dominance. You know he was in charge tonight and you had zero complaints. He patted your thigh for you to move it over his lap. Your thighs were roughly being squeezed while your kisses became more heated. Pulling apart to take in air, he instantly attacked your neck with sloppy kisses. You couldn't hold back the moan once he bit and sucked on the soft spot behind your ear. This caused you to grind your hips into his, involuntarily, and he groaned and pulled back.

"Do that again," he said breathlessly. You grinded against him rougher this time and you could feel his semi pressing against you. The quiet whine he released under his breath made you wetter. He tugged your hips against his again, taking control of the speed. You whined as he sucked onto your neck once more.

"Fuck I'm so wet Taron..."you moaned in his ear as he created the perfect friction against your heat. His eyes flickered from your eyes back down to your lips before the driver announced your arrival, laced with annoyance in his tone. You and Taron scurried out of the car and giggled as he drove off. You quickly pulled the keys out of your clutch as they were an inch away from the keyhole before they were pushed out of your hands. You were shoved against the door, back facing Taron.

"I'm fucking aching for you love..gonna give it to you rough for ignoring me tonight," he whispered in your ear as he ground his hips into your ass. You released a moan and thanked yourself for forgetting to leave the porch light on, this was not a scene for your neighbors to notice. You turned around and palm him through his trousers, feeling him grow harder. He cursed under his breath and gave you time to unlock the door. Shoving him on the couch as you two walked in, you sat on his lap and pulled his lips in between yours. He tasted like champagne and you savored the flavor. Releasing his lips, you palm him once more before releasing his buckle. Distracting you from getting what you want, Taron jerked your face up to his and collapsed his lips against yours. His fingers found their way to the zipper of your jumpsuit and released your shoulders from the straps. His fingers trailed further down your back, causing you to shiver and arch your back. You felt like you could combust.

"Please Taron..."you whined into his neck as he lifted you from his lap to pull your jumpsuit down and setting you back down on his crotch. He chuckled and trailed kisses from your neck down to your breasts, biting gently into the soft skin. You arched your back once more and grinded against him. Finally taking action, you released him from his boxers and stroked his member, juices leaking down your hand from his tip. You blew a cool air onto his head and he released a louder whine and bucked into your hand.

"Let me get inside of you already," he begged. You allowed him to pull your thong down before he took his head and teased your folds, letting his juices slide onto him. You pulled him into a kiss, rushing him to get to the point as he finally pushed inside of you, without easing in. You both released needy moans, finally getting the friction you desired. You sank down and pushed him in as far as he could. He attached his hands to your face and pulled your bangs out of the way. His face was a mix of hunger and adoration. You quickened your pace when Taron squeezed your thighs, urging you on. You loved riding him. There was some kind of power you felt when you saw his face from this view. He latched his lips upon your neck as you grinded against him faster, wanting to reach your climax. You heard the loud slap against your ass before you felt it, the orgasmic feeling causing you to roll your eyes in your head. Taron roughly took ahold of your hips and pushed your harder and faster against him, lifting his own hips into you. Both of your moans sounded pornographic, which only caused you two to feel hotter.

"Fuck love, I'm close.." he stuttered into your ear as you took control of your pace again.

"I'm right there..please go faster Taron!" you moaned before he pounded his hips into yours, causing skin to slap against each other. His grip onto your hips was pinching harder into your skin, knowing it will cause it to bruise. You began grinding your hips as his cock pounded in and out of you. Feeling the coil tighten in your stomach, you finally released and bit into Taron's shoulder as he kept thrusting into your spot. Taron soon finished after you continued riding out your high. You sank down as you two tried catching your breaths, holding onto each other.

"Please ignore me more often, that was the best fuck we've had in a while," his hot breath stuttered against your ear. You pulled back and kissed his red lips, savoring the feeling of this moment. You lifted your hips as Taron pulled himself out. Taron's fingers rubbed up and down your back as you two stared into each other’s eyes, telling each other I love you without speaking.

"Let's go cuddle," he winked as he lifted you up from his hips as you lied your head against his shoulder. Getting to experience the rough and soft side of Taron was having best of both worlds.


End file.
